


他和他的午后时光

by RosewaterHotel



Series: In the Mood for Love [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom V (Devil May Cry), Dante is still Dante, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nero is a virgin, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Sweet/Hot, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), V knows a lot, Vergil is trying to be a good dad
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosewaterHotel/pseuds/RosewaterHotel
Summary: DMC5主线剧情过后，Nero与V真正意义上的第一次。V想直奔正题。而Nero有很多话都想跟V讲。
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Series: In the Mood for Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120637
Kudos: 23





	1. Don't worry. I'll be gentle.

Nero在书房的角落找到V时，诗人正倚靠在一堆柔软的枕头里打瞌睡，书本沉甸甸地从他的手指尖滑落在一旁。秋日午后的阳光透过窗棂，暖暖地洒在他苍白的面颊上。本该专属于Nero的怀抱，现在被Shadow霸占着，大猫就这样理直气壮、舒舒服服地趴在V的臂弯里，慵懒地晃动尾巴，发出一阵接着一阵惬意的呼噜。

Nero一声不吭地抖掉了沾满灰尘的蓝色外套，然后一屁股盘坐在铺了地毯的木地板上，一人一豹就开始这样你瞪着我，我瞪着你。过了好一会，许是厌倦了这场毫无意义的沉默对峙，Shadow张开嘴打了一个大大的哈欠，就化作黑雾，善解人意地消失在了诗人手臂上的纹身里。

悄悄在内心给自己比了个300万红魂的胜利手势，Nero心情甚好地挪了过去，伸手搂着诗人的腰，将自己银灿灿的脑袋靠在了大猫刚刚枕过的地方。好在Shadow不掉毛，他满怀感激地想着。

感受到了不同于猫科动物的暖意，半睡半醒的V向着温暖的源头蹭过去，整个人都软乎乎地趴在小男友怀里。Nero深吸了口气，让脸颊埋进V的肩窝，露出犬齿，小心翼翼地咬了一口那里柔软的肌肤，又不满足地舔了舔，像极了什么没吃饱的大狗狗。V默默纵容着男孩的作为，修长的手指揉一揉他那头乱七八糟的银发，任由二人的小腿缠绕在一起，还把自己全部的重量都压在Nero身上。

对于身健体壮的恶魔猎人而言，诗人那瘦骨嶙峋的身体所带来的重力几乎可以忽略不计。

“我还以为你会多陪他们一会。”V刚睡醒的嗓音听起来软酥酥的，落在Nero嘴角的亲吻也很轻，“他们会开心的，尤其是Vergil。”

“我知道。”Nero克制着用力吻回去的念头，把骑在自己身上的男友抱得更紧一点，“但区区一个砍树根的委托用不了三个人，Dante跟Ver……跟我爸，他们自己就能搞定。前提是Dante管好自己那张破嘴，这已经是这个月第三次他被阎魔刀钉在墙上了。”

“这很公平，Vergil前不久刚用阎魔刀又捅了自己一次，这笔账总不能找你讨回来。”诗人温柔地看着他，低头在他的脖颈上亲吻了一下，“只能算在弟弟头上。”

法克，见鬼了。

不能在V面前讲脏话，但是。

这对他来说有点过火——落在脖颈上的亲吻柔软到令人发指，酥酥软软的痒意就像水中的涟漪似的一圈圈荡开，从颈部到下腹，从下腹到两腿间，全身的血液都要不听使唤地向下涌去，撩拨起一股接着一股难以抗拒的燥热。

V不经意间提及了一个月前的再次重逢——或许是Vergil作为父亲对Nero后知后觉的补偿，也或许Vergil对于脑海中那些陌生的情绪感到不堪其扰，总而言之，Vergil又拿阎魔刀给自己来了一下子，带来了V的死而复生，还有Nero的失而复得。

然而，拜诗人的小动作所赐，男孩的大脑已经轰得一声炸掉了，光是试图克制跨间小Nero的蠢蠢欲动就已经煞费苦心，哪里还顾得上琢磨别的。

重生前V三番五次脆弱到掉渣的经历，至今都让Nero心有余悸，这一个月以来，男孩都不乐意离开V太久，生怕自己一转脸的功夫，这个神出鬼没的诗人又会像上次那样，从他怀里挣脱出来，然后自顾自地消失在那道冲天的蓝色光柱里，连个像样的告别都没有。他们所有的肢体运动也只停留在甜言蜜语，互诉衷肠，亲密拥抱，还有蜻蜓点水一般的亲吻。

就像他妈的高中生一样。

可是今天的V比任何时候都要黏人，软乎乎的亲吻有一下没一下地落在男孩的脖颈、下巴还有嘴唇上，Nero却觉得自己快要窒息了，他口干舌燥，头晕目眩，被一股强烈的饥饿感刺激得像只大型犬一样不停地呵气，舔舐着嘴唇看向V的眼神愈来愈渴望，喘息也愈来愈剧烈。

“Nero，Nero.”

诗人微笑着诵念他的名字，双手捧起了他通红的脸颊，湿润的舌尖再次舔过他的下唇，仿佛露珠滚落至草叶。

“小羊羔，是谁创造了你？小羊羔，我要告诉你（1）。在你的脸上，我可以看见柔弱的欲望，隐秘的欢乐，隐秘的微笑，和小小的乖巧（2）。”

“该死的……V，我不是小孩子了，别给我念摇篮曲！” Nero咽下了一连串的脏话，自暴自弃地将红透了的脸埋在男友怀里。显而易见，V念诵着诗句的嗓音是那样该死的性感，他两腿间的小Nero已经彻底支棱了起来，在灰扑扑的牛仔裤上勾勒起显眼的弧度。

“抱歉，V，我得去厕所里解决一下……”男孩有些狼狈地向后退开，却被V的身体与柔软的垫子挡在中间，诗人那双修长的双腿还紧紧地夹着他的腰，他连动都没法动。

“你确定？”诗人勾起嘴角，墨绿色的眼睛里闪烁着令人发指的真诚与无辜，“恐怕我不能允许你这么做。”

“V，你不明白，我……”

“Please, allow me.”

小羊羔终于乖乖安静了下来，作为奖励，V微笑着俯下身，在Nero红透了的耳廓上轻轻一咬，含住它，然后伸出舌尖舔了进去。

“法克——”

男孩顿时浑身紧绷，剧烈地颤抖了几下，未经人事的小处男被过于刺激的触感搞得不知所措，差点把怀里的诗人猛地推出去。然而V骑跨在他精壮的腰间，好像在驯服一匹烈马一般，纤细的十指握紧了Nero两侧的双手，牢牢按住。

“Nero，听话。”

诗人轻轻抚摸着男孩的头发，微凉的指尖顺着他的额头，鼻梁，一直抚摸到男孩薄薄的下唇。大概是被突如其来的欲火冲昏了头脑，一个月前连舌吻都不知道为何物的Nero，竟然乖巧地张开嘴，含住了诗人不安分的指尖，像吮奶的孩子一般吮吸着。心理上更为年长的诗人静静地看着他，感受着男孩的性器在自己的两腿间变得越发炽热和坚硬，颤巍巍地等待着自己去抚慰，然而他无动于衷，只等男孩暂时舔够了自己的手指，才恋恋不舍地将它“啵”的一声抽出来，还将多余的津液涂抹在了Nero湿漉漉的嘴唇上。

“好孩子，这是给你的奖励。”

Nero脸颊烫得不像样子，一句话都说不出，只能粗喘着看着自己父亲的良心俯身下来，将一连串湿热而柔软的亲吻落在自己敏感的脖颈上，连吻带舔，侧颈的软肉还被诗人轻轻叼在口中咬住，用力吮吸出鲜艳的印子，如同母兽在标记自己的幼崽。

就像个……小Mommy？

操……Nero被自己吓到了，下意识地咬紧了下唇，才没有让这更不像话的称呼从自己嘴里溜出来。在Nero走神的间隙，他那件被汗水浸透的短袖T恤已经被V脱了下来，炽热的亲吻顺着脖颈与胸膛蜿蜒而下，带着一道道晶亮的水迹，一路迂回到男孩精壮坚实的小腹。小Nero已经在牛仔裤里涨得老高，顶起一片无比显眼的弧度，时时刻刻叫嚣着释放和解脱。

“V……？”男孩可怜巴巴地望着他，不存在的犬耳和尾巴也在空中啪哒啪哒左右晃动，哪怕肉棒在裤子里已经硬得有点难受，没有诗人的指示他也不敢轻举妄动。

真的好像一只怕被丢弃的小狗狗啊，V想着，别看平时凶巴巴的。

裤子的拉链被V轻轻咬着向下拉扯，手口并用，很快把小Nero从那件品味欠佳的牛仔裤里解救出来，仅剩一层遮羞布的阴茎已经涨得老大，哪怕隔着内裤，握在手里的热度都有些烫手。近乎被剥得光溜溜的男孩已经有些不敢看他了，这羞怯的反应忍不住让诗人挑起了眉。

这才到哪，自己的衣服还穿得好好的呢，他就害羞得抬不起头来了，待会还怎么艹自己啊？

“Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.”

下一个瞬间，男孩的内裤也被一并脱了下来，硕大的阴茎几乎打在V脸上，Nero倒吸了一口气，还没反应过来，小Nero就被诗人那饱满而性感的嘴唇温柔地含住了顶端，然后轻轻一吸。

噼里啪啦的火花一瞬间都在Nero的脑海里炸开了，他恐怕是在做梦——Nero迷迷糊糊的想着，到底发生了什么？

他像刚出生的小娃娃一样被剥了个精光，还被V压在身下用亲吻和爱抚撩拨得浑身瘫软，现在V正在用他那双会背诵William Blake的嘴唇吸他的老二。

他聆听过诗人用丝绒般柔软的嗓音轻轻诵读诗句，仿佛在对着一朵月光下冉冉绽放的昙花诉说情愫，但他从来不知道诗人的嘴还可以如此淫乱。他最要命的器官被包裹在V又湿又软又热乎的口腔里，被生理年龄还不到三个月的诗人含在嘴里上下吞吐，熟练到让男孩不知所措。那该死的舌头时而舔过顶端敏感的小孔，时而迂回地游走在阴茎根根凸起的血管上，描绘出湿濡而淫靡的曲线。舔到有些唇舌酸软了，V又猛地将整根阴茎都吞进嘴里，来了一个让Nero爽得头皮发麻、失控呻吟的深喉。

法克，法克，法克！

感谢斯巴达，感谢阎魔刀，感谢他老爹。

过载的快感很快就让Nero变得无法自控，他双眼通红，汗水淋漓，喘息着攥紧了诗人头发，一下一下地将阴茎艹进他那张美妙的嘴里，诗人的口腔永远都是那么的温暖，湿软，而紧致。他吞吐着那根狰狞的阴茎，纵容着男孩任性的索取。在接连不断的吮吸和舔舐中，丝丝缕缕的酥麻快感很快从滴水聚拢成滔天的浪潮，翻滚着叫嚣着淹没了Nero浑身上下全部的五感，他所感受的只有V的嘴唇，V的呼吸，V的触碰，V的一切，潮水般的欲望不费吹灰之力冲垮了理智的堤坝，爽得男孩的视线一片泛白，好像丢了魂一般陷入了无可救药的情欲漩涡。

等到男孩反应过来时，他已经乱七八糟地射了V一嘴的精液，白浊甚至溅到了V几天前刚刚被姬莉叶修剪整齐的发尾上，书房里一时安静得可怕，一丝丝淫靡而腥膻的气息开始在空气里散开。

“天哪……V……我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉！那个……让我……”

Nero手忙脚乱地伸出手，将已经开始有点慵懒的诗人搂在怀里，用布满薄茧的手指轻轻擦去V嘴角的浊液。他仿佛做错事的小狗似的，小心翼翼地啄吻着男朋友红肿湿润的双唇。

“好好补偿我？”V脸上挂着得偿所愿的微笑，在Nero的忐忑不安注视下，拉着他的手放在自己胸前，“现在，帮我脱掉。”

注1：William Blake，《羔羊》  
注2：William Blake，《摇篮曲》


	2. Little wanderer, hie thee home.

这根本就不能被称作是衣服。

Nero一面在内心咬牙切齿地咒骂着，一面拿出在孤儿院教小孩用勺子吃饭的耐心，千方百计想搞定V胸前那些繁复的黑色系带。有些结扣已经缠在一起绕成了死疙瘩，男孩不得不屏住呼吸，用并不灵活的指尖把它们一个个挑散、解开。某个罪魁祸首可是一丁点帮忙的意思也没有——V依旧保持着几分钟前的姿态，稳稳当当地骑在Nero身上，活脱脱就像个等待着女王授勋的黑骑士一样，等待这个还没彻底破处的男孩，把他从这堆该死的黑色皮料里解放出来。

终于，在Nero失去耐性召唤蓝翼上的爪子来个四手联弹之前，最后一个死结也被攻克，前襟散开，上衣落下，最后是长裤，终于——诗人那刺青所覆盖的身体缓缓被裸露在男孩面前。

在过去的许多个夜晚，Nero都紧紧搂着这具身体安心睡去，却从不曾像现在这样近距离地观赏过。

跟皮糙肉厚的恶魔猎人相比，V的身体柔软光滑得像刚刚被剥开的糖果，错综复杂的刺青间隙中，白皙的肌肤若隐若现，染上了轻纱似的一层薄薄的绯红。诗人瘦得有些过分了，单薄的胸腔可以摸得到根根肋骨，腰肢纤细到Nero不用费力就可以用一只手搂在怀里。

两人的下体早已贴在一起，小Nero四周茂密的草丛已经被可疑的体液染湿得邋邋遢遢，而诗人紧致的小腹以下却只有几丝稀疏的毛发，下体与股沟处近乎是光溜溜的一览无余。Nero只看了一眼就觉得口干舌燥，慌慌张张地学着V刚才的样子伸手过去，感受那根形状漂亮的阴茎在掌心里发热充血的温度。

Nero在性事方面还稚嫩得像个孩子，但谢天谢地，他懂得该怎么舒舒服服地撸出来。

感受到自己被男孩掌心炽热的体温所包裹，V惬意地舒了口气，眼神柔和地看着Nero咬住下唇笨拙地开始套弄。男孩很紧张，也很认真，哪怕V那根漂亮的柱体被刺激得渗出透明的前液，做事负责任的男孩依旧在用温柔的节奏取悦他。

绵软而悠长的快感一阵阵刺激着V的下腹，诗人开始有些感觉了，他绷紧了身体，脚趾也蜷缩起来，发出了几声低沉的呻吟。 “用力一点。”V轻喘着抱住男孩的头，胸口随着他急促的喘息快速起伏，“就是那里，没错……好孩子……” 

V的乳头早已挺立肿胀起来，伴随着胸口起伏的节奏，一次次凑在Nero面前，仿佛在鼓励着他一亲芳泽。从脯乳期开始就缺乏疼爱的男孩照做了——他那被欲火烧灼到快要停止思考的大脑，叫嚣着要将怀里瘦骨嶙峋的诗人一口一口吃进肚子里，那就从最迫不及待的部位开始吃起好了，男孩愤愤不平地想着，张开嘴将V右侧的乳头狠狠叼在嘴里含住。

“唔——”

诗人咬住了自己修长的手指，才不至于在男孩吮吸乳汁一般的舔舐和啃咬中浪叫出声。这也太舒服了，V迷迷糊糊地看着Nero一面给他做手活，一面将他两侧的乳粒轮流含在嘴里吮吸，竟有一种会被吮出乳汁的荒谬感。V情不自禁地摇晃着曲线美好的腰肢，将十指插进那头银发里用力攥紧，粗喘着将乳头变本加厉送进他嘴里。

诗人的性器在男孩的掌中不断胀大，连饱满的囊袋都被一并揉搓着，激起新一波令他头晕目眩的刺激。黏黏腻腻的水声夹杂着二人的喘息交织在书房里，V感到自己被陌生的快感像浪潮一般裹挟，身体像弓弦一般紧绷着又蜷曲成一团——就快要到了，V咬紧嘴唇这样想着，为了不让自己这么快就叫出声来，他把男孩的下巴抬起来用力地接吻。

没过多久他就射了男孩一手，一缕一缕的精液接连不断打湿了Nero的掌心，男孩用另一只还算干燥的手撩起V的黑发，继续着诗人刚刚撩起的那个深吻，还在V因为呼吸困难而逃开时，猛地按住他的后颈，粗鲁地将舌头顶进V疲软的口腔，模拟着交媾的姿态下流地在他嘴里进进出出。

小混蛋。V气得想放Shadow咬他，却只是用牙齿轻轻磨裟着男孩的下唇，放纵他搂着自己吻到尽兴。

“Nero，我们是不是应该快点进入正题？”好容易才被放开，V伸出指尖点了点自己被吻肿的嘴唇，眼神就仿佛在看着一个大考前背错了重点的笨蛋学生。

“我知道。”Nero没沾到精液的那只手一下一下地捋着V微微卷曲的秀发，然后他凑过去，吻了吻缠绕在指尖的一缕乌黑。

“但是我更喜欢吻你，V，因为我一直都爱着你。”

“你第一次被我救下，第一次依赖我，第一次说自己想被保护被爱的时候，我……我就很想吻你。”

Nero撩开V汗湿的发丝，那双呢喃着爱意的嘴唇，从诗人的额头，一直吻到诗人那永远不会再灰败皲裂的双唇。

“如果那时候我就这样做，你是不是就不会走了？”

V的呼吸滞涩住了。

他只觉得双眼发涩，视线失焦，片刻后，他的舌尖品尝到一丝属于自己的酸涩。

所有措辞优美、态度得体的回应都变得毫无意义，都像蝴蝶一样飞旋着消失在舌尖，V一声不吭地别过头，躲闪着Nero炽热的注视，他头一次发现自己的表达竟是如此匮乏，他找不到一个回答，能比得上男孩那些满怀爱意的字眼。

语塞的诗人一言不发，神色忸怩，眼睛也变得有些湿漉漉的，衬着他刚被狠狠疼爱过一番的红唇，让Nero愈发觉得他亲昵可爱。

“V，V。”Nero假装自己没看到V在悄悄擦眼泪，他开始一次又一次呼唤心上人的名字，温柔地，顽皮地，狡黠地，深情地，“对不起，我不该在这时候讲这么多，我们继续好不好？”

诗人安静地点点头，任由Nero抱着他压倒在书房唯一一张长沙发上。


	3. That made my love so high and me, so low.

“这可能会有点疼。”

Nero跪在V的双腿之间，小心翼翼地将沾满精液的手指探进他身下那张紧涩的小嘴里，这并不容易——滑腻的指节刚刚顶进去一点，从来没被异物侵入过的入口就紧咬着男孩的指尖不放，V骤然紧绷起来的身体也让Nero心疼得不知所措，差点就想把手指抽出来。

“你如果现在敢停下，我就放Griffon出来挠你。”

“别，千万别。”

Nero现在最不需要的，就是耳朵旁边多一只喋喋不休的禽类嘲笑他破处失败还被小男友嫌弃。想到那只天天呆在V肩头煽风点火、小嘴抹蜜还口吐芬芳的小鸡，Nero就有点头疼，羞耻心夹杂着不服输的傲气一股脑子都涌了上来，拘谨而生涩的入口也被他滑腻腻的两根手指顶开了一条缝隙，在诗人惊呼出声之前，Nero用一记深吻转移他的注意力，然后让手指一鼓作气捅了进去。

男孩那握惯了扳手、千斤顶、手枪和大剑的粗长手指上面布满了茧子，V不到三个月的身体却柔软得仿佛刚刚打出泡沫的奶油，两腿间那难以启齿的秘处更是有过之而不及，足够温软，足够紧致。这迷人的触感让Nero有些爱不释手，他不知节制地勾着V的舌尖与他抵死缠绵，还变本加厉地让手指在V的下体抽插。层层叠叠的肉花争先恐后堆挤着不属于这具肉体的造访，像张贪吃的小嘴般把Nero的两根手指咬住不放。V发出了一声近乎啜泣的呻吟，声音却被Nero的亲吻阻隔在喉咙里，只剩下含含糊糊的呜咽声被男孩尽数吞进肚里，已经得了趣的舌尖下流地在他的口腔里来回顶弄，来不及吞咽的津液把诗人那张刚刚擦干眼泪的小脸又弄得湿答答的，可真是狼狈极了。

“好紧。”Nero咬了咬诗人敏感的耳朵，坏心眼地又把手指挤进去一根，三根手指在体内弯曲起弧度，很快就将原本拘谨的甬道开拓得又湿又滑，淫液淋淋漓漓流得Nero满手都是。尽管共享了Vergil的记忆与常识，但V并不知道原来被手指奸淫后穴会是这种感觉，他觉得自己快要疯了，绵密的快感就像水流般越来越汹涌，下体仿佛有无数细小的根须缠绕住，每个末梢都不间断地刺激出微弱而持续的快感，在他哭着求救之前将他拖入淫欲的漩涡，活活溺死在里面。

他快不行了，刚刚射过一次的阴茎再次硬挺起来，却被Nero撇在一边置之不理，V颤抖着想从Nero怀里逃出去，却被男孩更加健壮的手臂死死压住，哪儿都别想去。

诗人那潮湿的眼眸、红肿的嘴唇和推推攘攘的纤细手臂，都不合时宜地激起了Nero被压抑依旧的控制欲。被稀释到四分之一的斯巴达血统，依旧是斯巴达血统，而恶魔的天性不就是掌控、掠夺与占有吗？

等着瞧吧Nico，头上没长角的斯巴达后裔在心里念叨着，恶魔今天不会哭泣，恶魔今天说什么也要把处破了，然后把身下这个满嘴骚话、撩拨了自己一整个下午、还威胁要放鸟挠花他脸的莎士比亚艹到哭。

“我快忍不住了，V，现在可以进去了吧？”Nero眨眨眼，明知故问道。抽出手指的一瞬间，那张热情吞咽过他的小嘴还在恋恋不舍地翕张着，V也在他怀里缩得更紧了，下体突如其来的空虚让这个舌灿莲花的诗人一句话也说不出来，只是将自己的长腿缠在男孩腰上，用那双湿漉漉的绿眼睛狠狠瞪他，却越发让Nero满心喜爱，凑过去用鼻尖蹭一蹭诗人的脸。

“听话，V。”

Nero将枕头扯过来垫在V的后腰下面，分开他的双腿架在自己肩头，然后将性器缓缓顶进了入口。已经被指奸过一次的小穴早已经湿软不堪，男孩不必费什么力气，就可以轻而易举地挺起腰一顶到底。当Nero下腹的耻毛与V光滑白净的腿根紧贴在一起时，他长舒了一口气，低下头给了诗人一个黏糊糊的亲吻，被小Nero填得满满当当的V早已意乱情迷，也迫不及待地回吻着，甚至主动用舌尖勾着Nero口中的柔软开始缠绵，Nero被吻得小腹一阵阵发热，赶紧狠掐了自己大腿根一把，才不至于还没开疆拓土就折戟沉沙在这片温柔乡里。

“你湿透了。”Nero心情很好地咬了咬V再次翘起来的乳尖，晃动起精壮的腰肢开始艹他，一时之间，肉体碰撞在一起的啪啪声夹杂着V压抑着的呻吟，在这午后的书房内交织开来，都快要透过门缝飞到走廊上去了。Nero一次次拉开V试图捂住嘴的双手，压在头顶不让人动弹，他已经知道了那个可以让V失控哭泣想要逃开的角度在哪儿，并且毫不犹豫地开始驰骋。

这可是他刚刚学会的新招数，得多练练。

果不其然，当他再一次顶到那个让V尖叫哭喊的去处时，诗人那布满刺青的上身猛地向上一挺，身体绷紧得像弓弦似的，十指在沙发上无意识地攥紧，过载的快感让诗人被干得迷迷糊糊的，本就稀薄的羞耻心也被蒸发得所剩无几，索性在Nero艹干的节奏中晃动着腰肢开始淫乱地迎合，吞咽着小Nero的臀肉也报复似的绞得更紧，嘴里呜呜咽咽地吐露出一堆模糊不清的话语。

过了不知道多久。

能在千军万马的恶魔中拼杀一整天还不感到疲倦的身体，体力自然是无穷无尽，初尝禁果的年轻人完全不知道“节制”二字为何物，而瘦骨嶙峋的V却觉得自己快要被Nero艹死在这间书房里了。他们先是在沙发上，又到了地毯上，再后来是书桌上（如果不是Nero的手快，V含着小Nero的屁股就要跟Dante最爱的色情杂志来个亲密接触了），最后是在墙上——他的双腿死死缠着Nero的腰，几乎是被年轻人的阴茎钉死在墙上，那根要命的玩意也一次次顶入到不可思议的深处，差点要把他的小腹顶出弧度来了。V的嗓子都快哑了，也已经不知道自己高潮了几次，第三次之后他就懒得去数了。

“不行了……Nero……”Vergil的人性面啜泣地抱紧了Nero的肩膀，双眼哭得泛红，还在他汗湿的脊背上再次抓挠出了一道血痕，但是Nero一点都不觉得痛，痒酥酥的还很舒服，诗人带着哭泣的呻吟声让他的下腹绷紧地一阵阵发热，被反复艹干着的穴口也填得满满当当，时不时溢出被拍打成了白沫的精液和淫水。

虽然把自己的小男朋友艹晕过去的想法听起来如此诱人，但是第一次做到这种程度也差不多了吧，Nero这样想着，并再次吻上了V那双呜呜咽咽求饶的嘴唇。

又过了不知道多久。

今天可真是个好日子，委托早早就结束了，佣金付了水电费之后还颇有富裕，Dante哼着小曲美滋滋地想道。他嘴里咬着一大块披萨，左手拿着还剩三分之二的披萨盒，另一只手端着杯满到快溢出来的草莓圣代，三步并成两步地迈上楼梯，打算去书房自己的老位置上享用。

昨天新买的色情杂志还在呢，自己都没舍得看，就等今天委托结束后背着Vergil才享受享受。

然而，speak of the devil. 

离书房只有临门一脚的距离时，Dante看到Vergil像尊大佛似的稳稳当当坐在门前，仿佛他屁股底下不是2美元一把的塑料椅子，而是Qliphoth的树根，端得是气宇轩昂，仪表不凡。

“你怎么跑这儿来了？”Dante咬着披萨在他老哥面前晃了晃，得到了一个满脸嫌弃的回应，“书房的门锁早坏了，你该不会是等着我给你开门吧。”

“书房就是吃披萨的地方？”啊，Vergil在这些事情上格外计较，这让Dante想起那些过去的好时光。

“哈，哈，哈，你还没回答我的问题。”Dante把披萨三两口吞进肚子里，也用脚勾过来一把三条腿的椅子，一屁股坐在他老哥身旁。

“你在这里干嘛呢？Nero和V呢？”

明知故问的混蛋。

Vergil捏着紧皱的眉间长叹一口气，控制着发痒的手指别召唤阎魔刀再给他来一下子，Dante还不知死活地把一块芝士拉成丝的披萨递到他面前，他只能勉为其难地咬上了一口，咀嚼着思考一个合适的回应。

“有啥不好承认的，Nero那小子早早撇下咱们两个老家伙往回跑，原因除了V还能有谁。”Dante挖了一勺甜丝丝的粉色圣代送进嘴里，“高中生似的，非要一天到晚腻在一起。”

Vergil的手指在塑料椅背上敲打着，Dante明白这等于“快说重点”，于是他同情地拍了拍老哥的肩膀

“长话短说——你儿子跟你的人性面在书房里搞了快俩小时了，Vergil，我不聋，也不瞎，Morrison刚才说事务所楼下的吊灯都在震，还以为咱们这里闹鬼。”

Dante语重心长地说道。

“你也不能老在这里守着，快叫他们下去吃晚饭。”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020年最后一天终于把坑填了，祝新年快乐！


End file.
